To Be Flawed is to Have Perfection
by Tabba
Summary: James Potter is entering his 7th year at Hogwarts, believing life to still be a game. He soon realizes that he needs to grow up, with the wizarding world threatened and the love of his life standing just out of his reach. A revised version of an old story, rated M for content in later chapters.


**A/N: **This is a revised edition of a story that I had begun in 2007 at age 15. I was going to continue it again, but after reading it over, I noticed many gramatical mistakes and plot holes that I wanted to change.

"James! Where'd you go?"

A voice floated through the window into the kitchen of the Potter family Manor. James, a tall young man of seventeen yelled toward the window "FOOD" and went back to making his sandwich. His hazel eyes gave the impression of haughtiness, yet a touch of subtle kindness hung in the air around him when he moved. His hair was brutally messy, yet the look suited him.

James picked up his food and along with it a stick. Yet this stick was no ordinary stick, it was a wand. James Potter was a wizard preparing to enter his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Sliding open the glass door, he sauntered over to the group of teenagers gathered in his backyard. The first, Sirius Black was a tall, handsome boy with his elegant black hair pulled into a short ponytail that hung less than an inch off his shoulders. He was playing a card game with two other boys; Remus Lupin, a boy who glowed intellect, and Peter Pettigrew, a small round boy who seemed extremely out-of-place compared to the others.

James stuffed his sandwich in his mouth and sat down next to a girl sitting on the outskirts of their game. She was a girl with an average build, and long brown hair that fell down the sides of her face, creating a curtain around her book. James let his body slide into her shoulder until he was putting most of his weight against her.

"What do you want James? I'm reading." she spoke without taking her eyes of the page.

"Why don't you put that book down? Have fun! There is only 3 weeks of summer left, dear cousin."

"Well _dear cousin_, I, unlike you, have the ability to read and I treasure it. Besides, I don't find too much interest in card games."

"Tabbie...you're so boring." Sirius spoke as he stared intently at his cards. He let out a loud curse when the one of his cards ignited in flame. "Damn it. Not quick enough".

James stood up and began to walk around the group, soaking in all the action that was taking place around him, yet not noticing the owl flying directly toward his head. The large bird collided with the side of his face with enough force to knock him over, and then glided smoothly over to Tabbie, who slipped the letter off its leg.

"Judging by that dramatic entrance, I will assume this letter is from Lily." Tabbie said, ripping the letter open.

When James heard the name Lily, he froze. Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl who had ever attended Hogwarts, in James' opinion. Her soft, long red hair echoed the fiery passion the burned in his soul, and her emerald eyes were the last thing he would see before he fell asleep at night...or during class. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, Lily refused to be with James. Through his whole life, Lily was the only one who ever said no.

There were several reasons that James had fallen for Lily. Not only was she beautiful, but he felt drawn to her nature. She was unnaturally kind, finding friends in any sort of person. Apparently she could even find the good in several Slytherins whom she called her friends. Many times James would find himself wondering why she could see good in those selected for the most vial house Hogwarts had to offer, yet to her he wasn't worth the time of day.

James hated that his cousin was close friends with Lily, for she was on such close contact and he was not. When she had transferred to Hogwarts after her parents decided to move back to London during their 4th year, James had been elated at the idea of his family member getting close to Lily. His joy was short-lived, for their dynamic stayed the same, if not worsened. Perhaps Tabbies inside knowledge of how James was just short of a terror as a child strengthened Lily's opinion of his maturity level.

"So what's up with the old Lil's?" Sirius asked, laying down his cards and walking over to peer at the letter. James stiffened up when Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at something he'd read.

"What is it?" James practically yelled with his voice full of concern.

"Nothing." Sirius said quickly, grabbing the letter from Tabbie and stuffing it in his pocket.

Tabbie grabbed him around the wrist and began to twist his arm, saying "Give me that back, before I break your arm."

Sirius chuckled. "Silly girl. You realize how many angry women will be after you if you damage me? I'm priceless goods here".

"As much as I hate to interrupt...whatever you're doing, what happened with Lily?"

Tabbie shrugged her shoulders. "She wants me to come over this weekend to hang out with her and Amos. He finally made his move".

James stumbled back. "That's...cool."

Remus spoke quietly "Are you ok? "

"Yes...Why wouldn't I be?"

No one answered. James, feeling his face becoming hot, turned and went back inside, not stopping until he reached his bedroom. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, rising up into his throat. Amos Diggory had been an admirer of Lily's who had graduated this last school year. James had mistakenly thought his competition was gone.

Many footsteps pounded up the stairs, and soon Sirius, Remus, and Peter were at his door.

"James," squeaked Peter "come out. She's not worth your time."

"I don't know what you're going on about, I'm just tired. I'm going to take a nap, see you in a few hours."

James heard Sirius mutter something about him being a git. James shrugged it off and slipped under his comforter with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and letting himself slip off.


End file.
